This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. TrialNet is screening relatives of subjects with Type 1 diabetes for the purpose of developing strategies for diabetes prevention. The study is also testing interventions for preservation of insulin production in patients with new onset diabetes. Currently we are screening and staging at our center, we have applied to do interventions as well.